Las desaventuras de Emil Bondevick
by Lunatica Holmes
Summary: Arrastrado hasta New York por sus padres, Emil deberá aprender a sobrevivir en la inmensa ciudad mientras lidia con sus nuevos y extraños compañeros de clase y cierto pirómano que pondrá su mundo de cabeza.


Capitulo 1: De cambios y pirómanos

El despertador anunció la llegada del día con su ya característico molesto sonido y Emil le apagó con desgano. No necesitaba el maldito despertador, llevaba despierto toda la noche por culpa del insoportable calor de New York, al que claramente no estaba acostumbrado a pesar de llevar allí casi una semana, y la falta de sueño sólo enfatizaba su mal humor.

¿A qué se debía el enojo del muchacho? Sencillo, a sus padres se les ocurrió la genial idea de mudarse de la agradable Oslo, en Noruega, a la inmensa y nefasta necrópolis de Estados Unidos.

El sonido de los autos, los infinitos letreros brillantes y el inaguantable calor hacían que el pobre Emil detestase aún más aquella inmensa ciudad, pero lo que más le enojaba no era eso, ni el que sus padres ni siquiera le tomaron en cuenta a la hora de tal desfachatada decisión, sino la "traición" de su hermano mayor, Lukas, quien aceptó la idea con naturalidad y total desinterés, y no le apoyo en su fallido intento de huelga para "sacar a sus padres del poder". Aunque Emil sabía la razón de esto, aunque Lukas proclamara lo contrario. Su antiguo vecino y mejor amigo autoproclamado de su hermano, Mathias, se había mudado a New York el año pasado por trabajo de su madre, y Emil sabía muy bien que Lukas le extrañaba, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si extrañaba a Mathias o el tener a alguien a quien usar como saco de boxeo…pero eso ya es otra historia, la cosa es que, para Emil, eso no justificaba la "traición" cometida.

Se vistió con forzada parsimonia, mirando con odio el uniforme de su nueva escuela, como culpándolo por todos lo malo que le había pasado hasta el momento. Con el mismo humor bajó a desayunar y con el mismo odio miró su desayuno; una irónica carita feliz hecha con huevos y tocino, que parecía burlarse de él.

-Deja de fruncir el ceño, cariño, te saldrán arrugas- le reprochó su madre mientras Emil asesinaba sin piedad a la inocente carita feliz con un tenedor. Su madre era una mujer rubia y menuda de mirada amable, aunque en esos momentos a Emil se le asemejaba más a una de esas horribles y malvadas brujas de leyenda.

Al frente suyo estaba Lukas, comiendo en silencio su desayuno, con su acostumbrada cara de póker y en el sillón su casi igual de inexpresivo padre leía el diario. En resumen, todos hacían caso omiso al intento fallido de ley del hielo con el cuál Emil intentaba transmitir su desprecio.

Cuando terminaron de comer, como si hubiera estado vigilando para poder hacer entrada, la voz gritona de Mathias se hizo escuchar en la puerta de entrada.

-¡LUUUUUUUUUK! ¡EMIIIIIIIL! ¡HE VENIDO A RECOGERLOS!

Su madre les despidió con un beso (el cual Emil no pudo rechazar, porque rechazar el beso de despedida de su madre era como firmar sentencia de muerte) y saludó a Mathias desde la entrada, quién no se hizo esperar para lanzarse a abrazar a su hermano.

-¡Luk! ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¿No es genial que volvamos a ir juntos a la escuela? ¿Verdad que es genial? ¡Claro que es genial! Jajajaja- hablaba sin parar el cabeza hueca de Mathias, mientras Lukas permanecía con su acostumbrada cara de "me importa una mierda" – Tu también la pasarás bien, Emil. La escuela es enorme y sólo estaremos a un campus de distancia, además hay gente de todos los países ahí, ¡te encuentras de todo!

Emil no estaba precisamente emocionado por ello. No es que fuera a extrañar a sus amigos de la otra escuela, eso sería una vil mentira, porque él no tenía amigos en su clase, pero cada vez que imaginaba como sería su nueva escuela, no podía evitar pensar en los asquerosos estereotipos de las películas americanas, osease , un montón de tipos populares fortachones y un grupito de chicas estúpidas con kilos de maquillaje en la cara.

Tomaron el autobús y en todo el recorrido la cabeza de Emil reproducía una música de funeral pero cuando al fin llegaron, para sorpresa de Emil, al menos la arquitectura de la escuela no estaba nada mal. Tal como había dicho Mathias, la escuela era enorme y se dividía en dos secciones, el edificio de preparatoria y el de secundaria, que se conectaban por un jardín. Ambos edificios tenían una arquitectura a lo inglés antiguo y todo el complejo estaba rodeado por grandes jardines con diversas especies de árboles y flores.

-¡Lukas! ¡Emil! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!- les saludó una vocecita amable. Era Tino, y tras de él se asomaba la imponente figura de Berwald con su característico seño fruncido. ¿De dónde sacaron los Bondevick compañías tan peculiares, se preguntaran? Tino es primo de Emil y Lukas, mientras que Berwald es primo de Mathias (con el que se lleva fatal) y, entre reuniones familiares, se conocieron los cinco, y Berwald y Tino pasaron a ser inseparables –cof Berwald lo acosó hasta que Tino se acostumbró cof-

Entre saludos y reencuentros que disiparon por momentos el malhumor de Emil sonó la campana anunciando el inició de las clases, por lo que los mayores se despidieron de él y se dirigieron al ala de preparatoria.

Como era inicio del año escolar, todos los de secundaria fueron reunidos en el salón de eventos para el acostumbrado saludo, osea, un montón de parloteo de parte del director al que nadie prestaba particular atención, por lo que Emil ya tenía planeado mirarse los zapatos como si estos ocultaran los secretos del universo por la próxima media hora, pero no esperaba lo que ocurriría, aunque no pareció sorprender demasiado a la mayoría; a mitad de discurso, una serie de petardos que parecían haber sido ubicados de manera estratégica, se lanzaron al techo del auditorio y, en un gran estruendo, empezaron a estallar uno por uno.

Para sorpresa de Emil, nadie parecía alterado, es más, todos se retiraron en formación hacia la salida, como si ya lo hubieran practicado.

-Fue Xiang otra vez ¿no? Te dije que lo haría de nuevo este año- Emil trató de escuchar lo que decían los que se encontraban cerca de él.

-Me sorprende que no lo hayan echado aún-

-No es tan fácil, recuerda que es una especie de genio o algo así-

-A quién le importa, ¿no creen que es muy lindo?-

Emil dejó de escuchar ¿Osea que todo el embrollo lo causó un alumno? ¿Y no era la primera vez? ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese colegio? Si llegaba a morir definitivamente iba a volver como fantasma a atormentar a sus padres y culparlos por haberlo traído a esta ciudad de locos.

Tras unos 10 minutos los profesores empezaron a mandar a todos los alumnos a sus salas correspondientes. Para –aún más- mala suerte de Emil, el debía ir primero a ver al director para entregarle la matricula y pedir el permiso para ausentarse de Educación Física. Mathias ya le había dicho que esa clase era obligatoria en esta escuela, pero aún no podía perder las esperanzas, haría cualquier cosa con tal de saltarse la maldita clase.

La recepcionista le hizo esperar afuera de la oficina mientras el director atendía "asuntos de importancia mayor". Las explicaciones eran innecesarias, ya que desde afuera se podían escuchar los gritos del hombre.

-¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HAGAMOS CONTIGO XIANG?! ¡ESTA ES LA TERCEABA VEZ! ¡LA TERCEABA! ¡Y YA NO PUEDO ASIGNARTE NINGÚN TUTOR O ACOMPAÑANTE PORQUE NADIE SE ATREVE A INTENTAR CONTROLARTE!–

Emil no sabía si esperar o tocar a la puerta para que le atendieran de una maldita vez, pero por suerte la recepcionista se le adelanto. Golpeó suavemente y abrió la puerta con cautela.

-Señor Director, un nuevo alumno desea verle- le dijo suavemente, como temiendo hacer enfadar aún más, si es que era posible, al anciano.

-Ah, si, si, dile que pase- mandó el director, masajeándose las sien-

Emil entró con recelo a la oficina, y pudo ver al fin al causante de tanto escándalo. El "pirómano en serie", como lo denominó Emil en su mente, era un chico de aproximadamente su edad, de ojos y cabello castaño hasta los hombros, dedujo que asiático por los rasgos. Hizo contacto visual con él por 3 segundos antes de voltear a ver al director.

-Vengo a entregar mi matricula, señor-

-Ah, si hijo, espera un momento, por favor. Wang, espera afuera- le ordenó al chico con firmeza.

Emil tomó asiento en silencio mientras el director leía la matricula, o al menos fingía hacerlo, hasta que un brillo casi malicioso alumbró su mirada.

-Vaya Emil, aquí dice que quisieras eximirte de las clases de Educación Física-

-…¿Sí?- Emil elevó una ceja ¿Qué tramaba este hombre?

-Bueno, debes saber que en esta escuela esas clases son obligatorias…pero, si hiciéramos un trato, podría hacer una excepción- el director le miró con astucia.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- Emil continuaba cauteloso ¿Este hombre querría violarlo? Aunque tanto era su odio hacia el deporte que, si esa era su oferta, la rechazaría, pero aún así se lo pensaría un poco.

-Verás, Xiang, el chico que acabas de ver, es un tanto problemático, pero es un buen chico, sólo necesita un poco de…vigilancia ¡No! Compañía…sí, eso, y bueno, no parece llevarse muy bien con el resto y tú coincidentemente estás en su misma clase y pareces un chico tranquilo. Qué te parecería si, a cambio de eximirte de deportes, tú me haces el favor de…acompañar a Xiang, ya sabes, en los recreos y eso, y evitas que se meta en problemas-

-En resumen, usted me pide que vigile a un pirómano en potencia, el cual apenas conozco, al que al parecer nadie puede disciplinar y mi integridad física podría salir lastimada…¿A cambio de no hacer deportes?

-…Sí-

-…Trato hecho-

Holo gente C: aquí Lunática con su primer fic, porfas no lo odien D: Este es un cap introductorio, por eso mucha explicación y poca acción, pero de ahora ya no será tan cargoso leerlo, denle una oportunidad porfis :C El HongIce se ha vuelto una de mis parejas favoritas y desde hace tiempo tenía la necesidad de escribir algo de ellos! Asfad s que me fascinan *-* son tan monos -

Les agradecería infinitisisisisimamente que dejaran review diciendo que les pareció, criticas, apapachos, tomatazos(¿) todo se acepta :D

Bye!


End file.
